Fame
by Psychic101
Summary: A sequel to my previous story "Space Oddity" featuring Shawn and Juliet's child.


Yes, I know it's been a few days but I finally got this written and finished. This is named after Fame (another Bowie song) but has no connection to the song. It just means that Shawn is famous in everyone's lives that he knew. Please read, enjoy and Review!

* * *

_"__He's gone Juliet, I'm sorry, but he's gone." Carlton pulled her away from Shawn's lifeless body. Juliet struggled against her partner._

_"No! He can't be dead! He promised! He promised…." She gasped before she broke into a crying wreck in Carlton's arms._

_"It's oaky Juliet, It's going to be alright." He soothed._

_"How? He's dead. How is it going to be alright?" she sobbed._

_"I don't know."_

Juliet jumped in bed, panting. Shawn had been dead for almost two years and she was still having those dreams. She heard crying from down the hall and she realized her son was what had woken her up. She looked at the clock and sighed at the time, it was only two in the morning. The room was black so she reached over and turned the light on. She got out of bed and wrapped a robe around herself before walking down to the nursery. Jacob David Spencer was awake and crying his little brown head off.

"It's okay Jake." Juliet soothed picking up the one year old.

Juliet rocked him in her arms softly, rubbing his back trying to calm him down. Eventually he stopped crying but made cooing sounds every few seconds. Juliet moved and sat down in the rocking chair beside the crib. She moved Jake so he was sitting on her lap looking at her. She almost started to cry. He looked so much like Shawn it was like he had just turned into a baby. Jake had Shawn's eyes, smile, hair, nose, he had everything. Even Shawn's personality.

After Shawn had died Juliet didn't know how she was going to get along. She couldn't raise a baby on her own. She didn't have too, not for one second. Henry stepped in and helped her during the pregnancy. Carlton, Gus, Chief Vick and even Shawn's mom all helped out. Maddie had come down for the funeral and found out Juliet was pregnant. She was furious with Henry for not telling her straight away.

Maddie then insisted that she get a permanent job and house in Santa Barbra to be near Juliet and the baby. When Juliet was at work Henry and Maddie would watch Jake. They claimed it was easy for them while it was difficult for Juliet.

"_He's just like Shawn when he was a baby." _Maddie had said and Henry agreed. Juliet had to admit while Jake had some difficulties he was better behaved then her nephew and nieces. Her parents adored little Jake and always bought him expensive gifts. Her mom had explained to her once that they showered him with gifts because they were sad. They were sad that Jake's father would never be there.

Juliet was taken from her thoughts when Jake hit her with his petite fist. She looked down at him and he looked up at her. His closed fist's was on her thigh.

"What Jakey?" she kissed his soft brown hair. Jake made a gurgling sound and he returned to looking around. It wasn't like Jake didn't know of Shawn. Juliet told him stories and showed him pictures all the time. Jake would know who his father was, and how he died. There was a knock at her door and Juliet stood up carefully. She went to the front door and opened it to Gus.

"Gus? What are you doing here?" Juliet asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Had a feeling you were up," he said. Juliet nodded and opened the door wider so he could enter. Once Gus was inside Juliet shut the door and locked it.

"What's in your hand?" Juliet pointed to the brown bag.

"A surprise." Gus smiled walking to the kitchen. Juliet followed him and set Jake in highchair. Gus at the table opened the brown bag and pulled out three yellow cups.

"Pineapple smoothies?" Juliet asked a smile creeping up on her face.

"Shawn used to do that all the time." Gus had no problem talking about his best friend, "He would appear at random times in the night baring smoothies and a reason for his visit." Gus grabbed a sippy cup and poured some water into it before placing it in front of Jake.

"What was his wildest reason?" Juliet sat down and took her smoothie.

"He showed up at one in the morning one time. He was claiming that he'd seen big foot walk into Mexico." Gus smiled.

"Explaining the Mexico thing." Gus nodded.

"He knew I was into Big Foot so we went down to Mexico. The cops at the border thought Shawn was crazy, they wanted to lock him in a psych ward." Gus chuckled, "They let us through eventually and we spent a few days looking for Big Foot." Gus sat across from Juliet.

"Didn't find him?" Juliet guessed sipping on her smoothie.

"No. That's when Shawn came up with his Big Foot had gone to live with Nessie theory." Gus snickered at the memory.

"He's talked about that, once or twice." Juliet said.

"Yeah. He still never got to prove it though." Gus looked down at the table, "He climbed a fence into a restricted area and we got arrested."

"In Mexico?" Juliet stood up and picked up the sippy cup Jake had knocked over.

"Yeah. Shawn uh… he uh tried to convince the police that he thought he was getting out of the fence by climbing it instead of going in." Gus seemed lost in thought. There was another knock on the door and soon Henry and Maddie walked into the kitchen.

"What're you all doing up?" Maddie questioned setting her purse onto the counter.

"Couldn't sleep." Juliet whispered with a yawn.

"I just finished telling them about Big Foot," Gus smiled to Henry who let out a grin himself.

"That kid believed in everything. From vampires to werewolves, zombies to ghosts." Henry chuckled.

"Oh Henry, remember the Halloween where one of the neighbors dressed up as the Grim Reaper? He thought he was going to die after that." Maddie added and they all laughed.

"He was spreading that around school." Gus got out.

"You all have such amazing stories," Juliet sighed wishfully.

"You have to have a few," Maddie sat next to Juliet.

"A few, but not many." Juliet nodded.

"A few is better than none." Henry picked up Jake from his highchair.

"I guess." Juliet shrugged.

"Oh that reminds me, I brought something for him." Maddie stood up and walked over to her purse. She opened it, reached in, and pulled out a small object wrapped up in newspaper. "Here," she handed it to Juliet.

"What is it?" Juliet asked.

"Open it." Henry said patting Jake's back. Juliet slowly and carefully tore off the paper reviling a small pineapple.

"Again, what is it?" Juliet held it up.

"It was Shawn's first pineapple," Henry told her.

"Really?" Gus cocked his head and looked at it.

"He was what? Around two?" Henry looked at Maddie.

"Around there," she nodded.

"We were in the store and he was at the stage where he had to grab anything. When we were leaving the cashier asked if we were trying to still it. I looked down and found that Shawn had grabbed it off the shelf when I wasn't looking." Henry began.

"We tried to take it from him but he wouldn't give it up." Maddie smiled.

"So I coughed up the two dollars and bought it for him." Henry finished.

"And now we think it's time for little Jake to have it," Henry walked over so he was standing next to Juliet. Juliet held up the little rubber pineapple to Jake. Jake looked at it for a few seconds before reaching out for it. He grabbed it, held it in his small hand and let out a little happy squeal. His shook his arm up and down letting out yelps of pleasure. Everyone in the room laughed and watched Jake. Soon Jake got tired of laughing and he just held onto it. He leaned over towards Juliet who took him into her arms.

"Thanks guys, he loves it." Jake rested his head on her shoulder.

"Glad to give it to him." Maddie stroked Jake's soft hair. There was another knock at the door and Carlton walked in.

"It's a party." He said looking at everyone.

"And you're late," Henry leaned against the cabinets.

"Look Jakey, its Uncle Carlton." Juliet spoke down to Jake. Jake opened his eyes and they roamed around before resting on Carlton. A little yawn escaped him before he closed his eyes again.

"Someone's tired," Maddie rubbed Jake's back.

"He may finally get some sleep," Juliet said standing up, "I'm going to put him to bed, I'll be back." She announced walking down the hall. The white door to the nursery was already open, Juliet walked into the small room. She, Carlton and Gus had painted the walls turquoise, and put in forest green carpet. Juliet laid Jake into his crib and stroked his stomach. She pulled up his soft baby blue blanket up to his waist.

"Hey," A voice said. Juliet turned around and found Carlton in the doorway.

"Hey," she said back. He walked into the room and stood next to the crib peering down.

"I take back what I said." He spoke after a few seconds of silence.

"What?" Juliet looked at him confused.

"When you told me you were pregnant I said that it was going to be hell, having another Shawn around. I take it back. I know it's impossible for any kid to be an angel but if anyone has a chance it's him." Carlton whispered.

"Wow that's… that's sweet." Juliet was at a loss for words. Juliet looked down at her son than at a picture of herself and Shawn on the dresser. "Carlton?"

"Yeah?"

Juliet gulped, "Will you be his godfather?" she asked.

"What? Why me?" he questioned.

"You've been there for us Carlton, all of us. You were there when we got married; when I found out I was pregnant, when Shawn died, through the pregnancy to now. I know Shawn would want you to be his godfather." Juliet told him.

"What about Guster?"

"Him too. What do you say?" she looked at him hopefully.

"Sure, it'd be an honor." Carlton agreed. They both smiled and shared a small, friendly hug. "See you in a bit." He said then he walked out of the room. Juliet bent down and kissed Jake's forehead, before pulling up the rail on the bed. She stood there for a moment just watching him sleep. She walked over and picked up the picture of her and Shawn.

They were standing at the pier, on a warm sunny day. Shawn's arms were wrapped around her waist and she was holding his hands. They both had a big smile on their face, while Gus was taking the picture.

"I love you Shawn, so does your son." Juliet wiped a stray tear from her eye and set the picture back down. She quietly left the room and shut the door, letting little Jacob Spencer sleep through the night. Things had turned out, just as Carlton had promised.

* * *

Isn't Jake just so cute?

I was thinking of (when I'm done with my other stories) writing one with Jake and Juliet but Shawn would be alive. What do you think?


End file.
